Orthodontic braces are useful in correcting alignment of teeth to proper positions and orientations in the dental arch and to improve dental health. In some examples, orthodontic braces include metal brackets bonded to the teeth and arch wires that are tied to the brackets by elastic ties. The arch wires are designed to apply force to the brackets and teeth, causing the teeth to slowly move or rotate in prescribed directions. The arch wires are adjusted, e.g., every three or four weeks during treatment to maintain pressure in order to supply prescribed forces to the teeth. There are many types of dental braces. For example, braces can be self-ligating such that the arch wire clips into the brackets without the need for ligatures. Some dental braces use computer-adjusted wires. These braces use the same principle of force delivery by an external source outside of the bracket (e.g., wire, coils, or elastics). In some examples, a bracket may have a base that is angulated to combine torque, angulation, in and out bend, and offsets for each tooth. This enables an unadjusted arch wire to perform variant alignment functions (i.e., with no further wire bending). In some examples, a series of clear molds may be used to produce teeth alignment. Orthodontic treatments generally last for two to three years.